


Angus Stuck in The Inbetween

by Dinosaurfeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Depression, Gen, Gore, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurfeathers/pseuds/Dinosaurfeathers
Summary: Angus' experiences before he got stuck in the shadows. Read The Inbetween for context!
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Angus McDonald's Grandfather, The Hunger | John & Angus McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inbetween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240685) by [Zoodan21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoodan21/pseuds/Zoodan21). 



> Please take hind of the tags!  
> Writing this was very weird! I loved Zoodan21's fic and I continue to love it! This is my first time writing blood, or a fic like this at all! I hope everyone enjoys. I wrote this to satisfy my own curiosity as to why Angus would be in the shadows!

Angus was having a rough night; no, he was having the worst week. Angus knew he was in the right to say this because he got screwed over. Angus had come to the house with his grandfather in the hopes of finding work where Angus would be taken seriously. His grandfather was always happy when Angus got some work, an extra paycheck never hurt. As they were figuring out the house payments, Angus got to work on doing some customary background checks on the property. He couldn’t seem to find a-lot about any residents that had lived there, alive or otherwise. That was a mystery that would truly need Angus’ help and he was up to the challenge.

“Angus are you packed? We’re leaving in an hour.”  
“Oh! Yes sir, I just want to finish up this writing. Just a moment grandfather” Angus jumped shutting his notebook, then hopped off his chair following his grandfather. Going into his room and picking up all his suitcases with the help of the older man. They went to the car and put all their things in ready to go.

“I have some stuff to finish up so go ahead and do what you please” Angus’ grandfather said going to go finish up the paperwork. Angus nodded to him and went to finish doing his investigation on the new house with his detective book. Soon enough they were off ending up at the newer house soon enough. Angus was excited to get in! That may be childish of him but it’s a new house with new experiences! When they got in the house had a strange smell, but Angus brushed it off as maybe a strange variation of new house smell. As they each picked out their separate rooms, Angus got to explore the house more. A nice house truly with dark corners but Angus was more interested in the neighbors and areas nearby. He spoke politely with the neighbors and asked his questions such as “Who lived in that house previously do you know?” “Did you know the previous tenants?” these questions never ended in anything. The neighbors couldn’t seem to remember speaking to the people in that house often, they would typically be gone soon anyway it seemed which seemed to match up to his research.  
-

After about a week of nothing Angus was at home reading one of his favorites a “Caleb Cleveland the kid cop and the illusion train” book when a knock started at the door. When Angus opened the door, his soul filled with dread and horror when he looked up to see an older man when a nice black suit on.

“Hello Angus, is your grandfather home? I’d like to discuss rent.”

“H-ho-how do you know my name, sir? Who are you?”

“I’m John Hunger, the owner of this house. May I come in?” the man, rather John, replied with a disturbing smile.

Angus was starting to hope maybe this man was someone mentally instable, he could handle that not a sane man claiming to own their home.

“Sir give me a moment please. I’m going to close the door please step back.” Angus was trying so hard not to shake and show anymore weakness to this man. The man seemed to respect Angus and did indeed let him close the door. Angus ran to his grandfather as quickly as he could.  
“Grand-grandfather! W-we have a stalker or something! There’s a-a ma-man at the door who k-knows who we are? Please help .” Out of breath Angus tried to get it all out in the quickest time possible, he’s never had to deal with a stalker.

“What? Who? Let me go see ‘em” He stood up from the bed and just walked over with Angus hiding behind him to go to the door. When his grandfather the man seemed to not have moved at all.

“Hello, are you young William? I’ve come to collect rent. Could we discuss this inside?” The man said when his grandfather opened the door.

“We bought the house. You have no right to collect any rent. Should I call the cops?” his grandfather said standing strong.

“Oh no no, please I do own this property. You may own the building but the ground on which it rests? That’s mine.” John said “I have a business card, here little one” he handed Angus the business card and then one to his grandfather. It simply read his name with owner of house below it and had his signature on the back, Angus was tempted to just crush up the card in front of the man. His grandfather inspected the card for a moment but then turned his attention back to the man. John continued

“May we please continue this discussion inside. It’s getting very dark out and I’m afraid it may rain.” He was right it was getting dark, but Angus couldn’t tell if it was cloudy. Angus’ grandfather looked conflicted. The man could a homeless man not in the right mindset? No he couldn’t be his clothing is too fine pressed. There was no more time to think of other possibilities as John simply said

“Well?”

Angus’ grandfather moved aside as he simply wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Angus continued to hide behind his grandfather inspecting the man. John sat upon their couch across Angus’ grandfather chair, did he know or a mere coincidence? Angus stood by his grandfather still afraid of the man.

“How rude of me, I should’ve offered a drink. I’ll go get one. You don’t mind of course?” John said moving to stand.

“Please could we just discuss your- His grandfather held up two fingers – ‘rent?’”

“Oh of course of course” John sat back down, his posture straight and proper. Angus didn’t like anything about this man. “Well you’ve been here for about a week I tend to give more time before it is due, but the end of the month happens to be in about another week or so. I wouldn’t want you to be overdue, now would I?”

“B-but we bought it sir! We pla-placed the payment, it went through! I read the entire contract there was nothing about r-rent!” Angus piped up  
“Now as I mentioned before I own the ground it stands on. You two do not. I’ll be nice and give you till the end of the month to think it over but when it does, I will return…. or…”  
“Or?” Both Angus and his grandfather replied taking the bait.

“I was thinking of a deal. I take the rent from only the intelligent young man or only the older man. The one who I don’t collect rent from would be free to spend a couple of years without my hassling hm?” John offered

“Wait, what? What kind of rent could the boy even give? He doesn’t have a constant paying job!” Angus’ grandfather waved vaguely to Angus, who was still trying to get any kind of read on the man.

“Well I am hungry and while the boy may not be a full meal, he’d be enough for me to let you go for a bit. How does that sound?” John said still smiling

“Sir yo-you’d EAT ME?” Angus yelled. His grandfather paused

“Yes, I’d be doing so either way, but it would delay both your rents. So please do decide who would like to pay their rent. Ill either leave the boy or the older man.” John said as if he were not mentioning eating someone so casually.

Angus’ grandfather looked hesitant, but he eventually said the worst thing Angus had ever heard.  
“Take the boy. Just take him.”

“Wha-what? Grandfather please no what? Why?! I love you please!”

“If you disappear, I can just say you ran away. You’ve always been so independent.” He said as if reasoning with himself. John merely smiled.

“Yo-you can’t le-leave me like this sir! Gods I can’t even- no! I-I love you please don’t leave!” Angus said with tears rolling down his cheeks he didn’t expect to be sold out like this. He didn’t expect this at all. His grandfather simply looked down at him in a strange disappointment.

“Well that settles it! William you are free to go when you wish! Angus please do be good and stay why don’t you? We do have more to discuss!” John said clapping joyously

Angus’ grandfather stood up with seemingly the whole world on his shoulder clapped Angus on his shoulder and went to grab his things.

“GRANDFATHER PLEASE!” Angus ran after him sobbing and tugged on whatever clothing he could grab desperate and afraid. His grandfather kept going to his room. When they were inside, he finally turned to the boy. Angus smiled a tiny bit maybe he had a plan? Maybe he wasn’t actually leaving! His mind swirled with hope in that one second.

“Angus this is it and I’m sorry. I will not live the rest of my days being consumed by that man!” His grandfather yelled. Angus backed away frowning once more, his heart swelled with anger.  
“Exactly! You should stay! I’m a 10-year-old for goodness’ sake! Why can’t I have my grandfather with me?! Maybe it’s selfish gosh darn it but I’m about to die!” Angus couldn’t help but yell. He crumbled when his grandfather, his guardian, the only family he had left didn’t budge. “Ple-please I don’t wanna die alone sir…Please I love you so much please just stay. Please just please I love you so much sir please. I don’t want to be alone with this monster. I’ll be good please just don’t leave” Angus fell to his knees sobbing his glasses pushed to his forehead as he rubbed his eyes. His grandfather’s eyes softened for a moment but after seemingly having an inner discussion said

“I’m leaving Angus. That is final. I’m not going to watch him eat you, to leave you with as much pride you can have. Sometimes we die alone young man, and this is your time I suppose.”  
Angus looked at this man and no longer wanted him here, why did he have no sympathy? Nothing? In a moment of impulse his grandfather swept him into a hug. “I’m sorry. You can try to leave with me, but I don’t think he will allow it.” Angus clung onto his grandfather and cried onto him. Once he could once again breathe, he replied

“Okay. Okay.” 

They attempted to walk out together past John who merely smiled at the boy still being held by his grandfather, though the man was tired by the weight. They step onto the porch and just as they walk away together, Angus is cloaked in darkness and is back in his grandfather’s room. He runs right back to the doorway where his grandfather stands just a few feet away confused. John steps up behind Angus and puts his hand onto his shoulder.

“Now now the deal is already completed! I simply wouldn’t want you to skip out on your rent, now would I?”

“Bu-but sir…” Angus’ words died out. His grandfather looked at John once more with fear in his eyes and continued the walk down the pathway to his car. Angus watched him drive away not being able to do a thing. Tears dropped onto the concrete below him.

“Now that, that is done let’s go back inside and have a conversation?” When John seems to say this the boy breaks down once more “No need to cry! Rent isn’t due until the end of the week remember? We don’t need the drama to continue this hm?” Angus wiped his tears and attempted to calm his breathing it was hard, but he did it. He stood on shaky legs and looked up at the man, the boy couldn’t seem to smile, however. When he sat Angus couldn’t seem able to stay here in the room. Every time he looked at the man he couldn’t connect who he was. He didn’t feel the cushions below him or truly anything. Was he breathing? Where was he again? The man seemed to notice that Angus wasn’t listening, so he sighed and crossed his fingers in front him. Angus couldn’t get himself to focus for nearly 10 minutes before John seemed to have lost his patience and stood up to shake the boy out of it. John had time but not as enough patience as he would’ve need to wait this out. Angus came back to a man shaking him. Who was this man? Oh yes it was his murderer, John.

“S-stop! Don’t touch me! P-please sir” Angus yelped

“Ah. My apologies you worried me, Angus! We were speaking when I noticed you were not listening.” John explained taking his hands off the boy and returning to his seat.

“I-I uhm okay.” Angus would never know how to reply to this man especially after that.

“May I continue?”

“If it makes you leave sooner, sir”

“Perfect! You all decorated wonderfully; I see you’re a fan of literature- “He held up Angus’ book of Caleb Cleveland. Angus quickly took it from him.

“Y-yes, sir”

“Good you’ll be able to fill up the time. I wouldn’t want you to waste your time in between my visits.” John spoke peacefully as if not speaking with a shaking child. “During the week I will visit and make sure you are taking care of yourself. I am ever so hungry and I do not want something lackluster, you understand. I’ll take my leave now, goodbye Angus.” John stood and walked out the door but seemed distracted by a certain corner before making his exit. Angus watched his murderer leave and felt numb. He stared down in frustration before deciding to make something of himself. He grabbed his work notebook and wrote everything he knew about John, taping down the business card. What did he know? John clearly lived elsewhere, cannibal, possibly supernatural? Angus didn’t know but he swore to himself he’d figure it out.  
-

Angus tried his best to keep himself healthy but the thought that he was doing for someone else to have a good meal, made even sleeping properly torture. John arrived at the house about two days after his initial visit. His knocks filled Angus with dread. He answered the door when the cold inside the house seemed to be urging him to.

“Hello Angus, how are you? I hope well.” Were John’s first words but they didn’t seem to be out of kindness. He got no response. “Have you been eating Angus? Sleeping? I hope you’ve been healthy for me.” John continued walking towards the dining table.

“Y-yes sir. I-I’ve had so-some trouble-trouble but I di-did it.” Angus nearly couldn’t speak but the words were out and free now. He followed John through the house curious towards his movements. John took a seat in Angus’ grandfather’s chair at the dining table, Angus took his own with white knuckled fists. John stared at Angus for moment examining him. Angus did the same.

“How much trouble Angus? You seem tired and malnourished.” John said after a moment. Angus was tired but malnourished? No sir he had been eating. He didn’t know how to cook nor use a stove but surely fruits and microwaved food would suffice. 

“I’ll ad-admit I’ve had a bit more tro-trouble g-getting to sl-le-eep but I’ve been eating!”  
“Eating what? Only fruit? That processed garbage?” John stood up walking towards the fridge. “You have food you should be able to make something of it to have actual nutrition! A meal without nutrition means nothing, Angus” 

“W-well sir I’m t-ten I can’t use the stove, I don’t know how-how to cook.” Angus fidgeted now red in the face. 

“I will begin providing you proper meals then I suppose. I won’t deliver them personally of course but you will receive them.” John made a move to come towards Angus, but something held him off he backed off disgusted. “What are your problems with sleep?”

Angus wanted to tell the truth was that John was the problem he has nightmares of teeth and woman’s screams. When those nightmares come the plants inside the house seem greener. “Uhm it’s-it’s too cold.” This was true but he has many blankets. 

“Hm I cannot fix that problem. If you require more blankets do make me know. I don’t like when my prey is tired.” 

“Will do sir.” Angus piped looking at the ground in front of him. It wasn’t that he had forgotten why he was here, but it hurt to be reminded.

“Is that all Angus? Do remember to clean yourself.” John did not re-take his seat but didn’t seem ready to leave quite yet.

“Yes sir”

“I enjoyed the show you and your grandfather provided, tearful really.” Angus was crying silently as he did not want this man to enjoy another of his ‘shows’. 

“Pl-pleas-se l-leave please-ple-please” begged Angus.

“Alright then. I’ll go now. I’ll be back in another two days. Remember 5 more days, Angus.”  
When John left, Angus went to his room and in a moment of weakness grabbed Mango, his sliver dragon plush. He’d gotten it for his 8th birthday, a gift from his father before his passing. Angus knew it was childish to hold onto the toy, but didn’t he deserve a bit of childish things? Angus spent the rest of that day on his bed staring at a wall with a blank stare holding onto his plush.  
-

Angus had eaten the meals set out for him. Angus settled into a routine of shower in the morning, eat breakfast, attempt to read or write about his situation, eat lunch, continue, eat dinner, and sleep. Angus, sometimes, when it became too much would sit in his grandfather’s room and cry. John second to last visit came brutally. John came later in the day; Angus wasn’t truly in the right mindset for this visit.  
“Hello sir.” Angus answered the door stiffly. 

“Hello Angus, are you alright?”  
“Oh sure. It’s not like I’m about to be eaten in, what is now? Three days?” Angus raised his voice now facing the man. “It feels great! I’m feeling amazing! Just on cloud nine SIR! This isn’t total horseshit! I just so ever hope you enjoy my flesh!” 

“Oh, Angus I do hope you aren’t kidding with me. That may tempt me to speed up your rent due date! I did pin you down as a polite calm boy. Now it seems you’re more rebellious.” John bent down towards the boy. His smile malicious in nature. Angus backed off his anger returning into fear.

“I-I’m sorry. Please don’t speed anything up.” Angus squeaked out just as quick.  
“Good Angus. I accept your apology. This visit will be short just a simple check of you. You have been eating I’m aware. Have you been cleaning yourself? Sleeping well?”

“I ha-have been sir-sir.” Angus wanted this short visit to be even shorter.  
“Well done. I won’t take up the rest of your night. I’ll be leaving you to it. On Sunday I’ll be here at noon, please don’t hold me up.” With that John left. Angus screamed out and destroyed everything he saw. Angus tore apart the paintings, he stomped on the shattered china, he swept shelves clean of what they held and tore the cushions on the couch. When he calmed, he wept deep into the night. The next day was spent cleaning and writing. The day after that he spent his all his day writing messages.  
-  
Sunday had arrived but as it ticked towards noon it felt like years. Angus made his final preparations; he wrote on walls where John could not possibly see but a new homeowner would. He wrote messages for John, they varied in tone. He wasn’t afraid he told himself but how would that explain the constant shaking of his hands or the wet spot of tears on his shirt collar? Angus couldn’t stop looking at the clock in between trying to read the worry away. At exactly 12 there was a knock at the door. Angus wanted it to go away for him to stop but the knocking continued, and he knew he couldn’t put it off. John stood in the doorway proper as ever. Angus noted a anxious demeanor? Most likely excited or even…. eager.

“Hello, Angus.”

“I-hello” Angus shook as he opened the door fully, letting John inside.

“You look lovely, Angus, very healthy.”

“Th-thank you, I suppose.”

“May we sit down?” John walked to the dining table clearly expecting Angus to follow. The cold nipped at Angus’ feet seeming to rush him, he followed into his doom. “Now Angus, I understand the hesitation but truly I am starving and would like to begin almost immediately.”  
“Is-is well, is it gonna hurt?” Angus fidgeted

“Oh yes, I’m sure. Most definitively. You know, I’ve never had Angus meat before. I wonder how it’ll taste.”

“Perhaps, maybe you’d rather hear about some facts about Angus meat? We could just do that and then no eating would happen at all! Why even eat humans? Aren’t we fleshy and gross?” Angus laughed nervously

“Angus please. This is simply wasting my and your time. Now please hold still.” John stood up while walking up towards Angus. He tried his best not to move in fear of the consequences as John grabbed his arm and proceeded to bite into Angus tearing away the skin and muscle. Angus screamed and instinctually tried to pull his arm away only causing more pain as John bit in. He sobbed into his arms elbow, looking away from his bloody arm. “Oh, now look at what you did. You could bleed out like this! I expected more composure from you, Angus!” John exclaimed. Angus did not respond simply crying more. John did not seem to truly care about this, continuing to lift Angus’ arm and taking his hand which, he proceeded to eat two of fingers from. As John did this Angus tried to pull away but he had trouble feeling let alone moving his hand. 

“Stop! Stop! STOP! Please! Just let me go!” Angus cried out. Angus knew his cries were for naught, but he had the tiniest of hope that he would be spared. John simply ate more at his arm. Blood covered Angus’ entire left side, dripping onto the floor. Angus’ throat grew ragged and tired as John continued. His sobs and cries became exhausted. When John had finished Angus’ left arm, he clearly planned to move onto his right arm; Angus passed out before John could move on, preventing his progress.  
-  
When Angus woke up again, he was alone. He looked around and was on the floor of the living room. For a moment of drowsiness, he was confused as to why, when he attempted to move his hand to get himself up however there was nothing. As he fell, he remembered of John’s meal. Angus could feel panic rising into his chest as he attempted to move anywhere else then here, even desperately going towards the front door. When he had reached the door and was about to open the door, John came from the kitchen. 

“Oh, Angus. Why don’t you have a sit down? You seem very distressed!” John called out to the boy, taking a seat at the couch. Angus simply stood stunned at the door. He knew he wouldn’t be able to leave even if he opened it. He knew this but he tried nonetheless only to find it unable to open. Angus wanted to speak and get upset again but he was simply emotionally exhausted. Angus moved very slowly to the couch. 

“Could you please just continue. I’m very tired and everything hurts.” Angus stated when he sat, looking this man in the eyes. John smiled and nodded. Angus watched as John ate his other arm, John making comments as he went. Angus went a bit numb and watched this man eat him. As John went, Angus’ body couldn’t help but scream in pain and terror. John ate Angus in a series of two days. Angus only stopped screaming to be made drink water, as his pain seemed to amuse John.  
-  
Years later after many others became victim to John. A man named Kravitz arrived, only to hear screaming while he slept from a young hungry boy.


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts I had while writing.

I legit couldn’t stop thinking about the line “I’ve never had Angus meat before” for MONTHS I wouldn’t stop thinking about it until I wrote it in.

Sometimes when John would say hello, I was sorely tempted to write Hewwo? Angus??

I had three ideas which I had initially planned to make three chapters (Angus with his grandfather, Angus coming to the house in an investigation, or Angus being left there by parental figures) until I realized these would most likely be the same thing but with Angus having a new mindset. 

My heart broke when in the original fic Angus was brought up as dead, and I wanted an explanation! So, I wrote my own!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be making a notes chapter for fun to add on later. Just some nonsense I thought of or noted but couldnt put into the fic. :)


End file.
